Our Little Secret
by EmiY-chan
Summary: Draco and Harry have a little secret that they are hiding from the rest of the world, but something is about to happen that threatens that and now their secret just isn't as secret as they thought...
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I don't own Harry Potter that honour goes to the brilliant J.K Rowling.

**Pairings: **DM/HP

**Warnings: **SLASH (Means boyxboy relationships people!) if you don't like, don't read! Smut, Lemon, MPreg

**A/N:** Ok, this story is a companion to my other story 'Where's Harry? And what's up with Draco Malfoy?' You do not have to have read it to read this one. I hope that you enjoy it and please don't forget to review; I would really appreciate anything that you have to say about my story or writing in general.

Oh and the story kinda jumps right into the Lemon so...

**Words:** (not including A/N's or title)

* * *

**Our Little Secret: A Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy Story**

**

* * *

  
**

"Stay" The word was whispered and Harry felt his lovers breath near his ear, he shuddered as warm loving arms encircled him from behind in a lose embrace, fingers trailing patterns on his skin and feather light kisses ghosted over his neck and shoulders. He moaned as a kiss was pressed onto his jaw line and he leaned back into the embrace. Lips met his in a chaste kiss before they pulled back. Harry stared into his lovers warm grey eyes and saw the rawness of the love that they held and knew that that same love was reflected in his own eyes. Moving slightly he turned in his lovers embrace and kissed him again, this time the kiss filled with overwhelming passion, need and desire, tongues dancing in a battle for dominance and hands tangling in messy locks of hair. They only separated when the need for air overcame them, lips red and swollen and eyes dark with lust, cheeks pink. Harry felt all gooey inside and moaned as his lips were peppered with light kisses which then travelled down his jaw line and neck. Through the hazy fog that was hanging over him he remember that there had been something important, something that he had felt that he had to do, though for the life of him he could not at that moment remember what it had been. Never mind. He let himself be guided back down onto the bed so that he was laying on his back, his lover staring adoringly down at him.

"I love you" the words made Harry tingle and glow inside. He opened his mouth to respond only to be stopped by another kiss, "Stay, please stay longer" the voice was pleading and Harry found himself nodding in response. He shivered as hands travelled down his naked chest and then moaned as they were followed by kisses being pressed lightly to his skin, his lover's mouth worshiping his body as he made his way down towards Harry's abdomen. He could not suppress the moan of pure delight as he felt his lover's tongue swish over his belly button and could not resist as he bucked his hips upwards. He could almost feel the smirk that he knew would be adorning his lover's face and turned his face sideways pressing his face into the pillow. He heard the breathy laugh of his lover as his head was gently turned so that he faced up- God how he loved that laugh- and his mouth was kissed, gently at first but then harder, turning into something so much more.

He did not resist as his pants were slowly pulled down so that more of his skin was revealed bit by bit, kisses being given to each bit of the skin as it was exposed. Harry moaned once more his eyes closing, finally laying naked on the bed. His eyes opened thought as he felt the loss of the presence of his partner, he opened his eyes slightly panicked and startled at the loss.

"Shh..." his lover made placating sounds and Harry settled, watching as his lover stripped himself of his own remaining clothes thankful that they had fallen asleep previously without any shirts on. His eyes drank in the sight of his lover's soft unblemished skin, he whimpered and his lover stared at him understandingly, stepping out of his trousers and once more joining Harry on the bed. This time he let Harry turn him over so that he was lying on his back staring up into the brilliant emerald green eyes that he loved so much. He shuddered lightly as he felt Harry's fingers trace the scar their gazes never once braking contact. He lifted on hand to trace the soft skin of Harry's face and brought his head down for a kiss. Harry's eyes closed for a moment. Both their foreheads touched for a minute before his lover turned them so that Harry was once again the one lying on his back. A smile played lazily over his lips and he sighed into the kiss that was pressed upon them. His lover nibbled at his lips asking for entrance which he granted opening up his mouth and feeling his lovers tongue slide in and begin mapping his mouth, memorizing the already familiar cavern.

Harry wrapped his legs around his lover's waist feeling his erection slide up against that of his lovers, moaning he bucked his hips making his lover groan and reply in kind.

"I need you" it was low and guttural and Harry slowly un-wrapped his legs from around his lover and spread them wide. His lover pecked his lips then began preparing him whispering all the while into his ear. The words had no meaning but they were soft, calm and loving and Harry relaxed as he felt the first finger brush up against his hole before penetrating it, stretching. A second then a third joined the first, stretching and scissoring, Harry gasped as they found that sweet spot within him and he clenched, his lover moaned and hit it again continuously as Harry bucked his hips upwards fucking himself on his lover's fingers. Suddenly he felt empty. He opened his eyes, he had not realised that he had closed them and watched as his lover quickly preformed the lubricant spell on himself for a second time. Funnily Harry had not noticed when he had done so the first time. Leaning forward his lover kissed him on the lips then positioned himself at Harry's hole. Harry gasped as he felt his lover's length penetrate him. They stayed still for a moment, his lover waiting patiently for Harry to be ready.

"Move" Harry gasped out once he had adjusted, then moaned as his lover's length filled him then pulled back in agonising slowness. He moaned again as his prostrate was hit again and again sending shock waves of pleasure through him so that he bucked his hips forcing his lovers cock further inside him. He could hear his lover moaning above him and knew that he was making the same kind of pleasure filled noises as they begun to move in time with each other.

"Harry Harry Harry" through the increasing wave of pleasure Harry heard his name being moaned by his lover as he moved inside of him loving the tightness of him around his cock. Harry whimpered as his lover's member slid almost all the way out of him then gasped as it was suddenly rammed back in hitting his prostrate. Up until that moment their love making had been slow and sweet, his lover's very action filled with the thought of providing pleasure and expressing in a physical sense just how much he was in love with and worshipped Harry. He pounded into Harry as Harry's arms tightened around his neck and fingernails gouged into his back increasing the pleasure that he was feeling. His hand was steadily pumping Harry's own cock in time with his movements and felt it as Harry's pleasure rose and he came all over his hand calling out his name.

"Draco!" Harry's come spurted out all over Draco's hand; that was the last straw for Draco, seeing his lover's face as he reached his climax he followed, his seed exploding inside of Harry.

Harry and Draco collapsed on the bed and Draco slid his flaccid cock from his lover. Turning Draco looked over at Harry and grinned wearily and cleaned them up with a wave of his wand. Harry smiled back as he felt Draco wrap his arms around him and pull him in a warm embrace.

"Love you Harry Potter-Malfoy" Draco whispered into Harry's soft messy hair, placing a kiss on his husband's head.

"And I love you Draco Potter-Malfoy" Harry responded his voice showing how tiered he was.

"Shh...It's ok go to sleep Harry, you don't have to go back tonight". Harry nodded, his head resting against Draco's firm chest as he fell asleep.

Draco smiled and watched his husband sleeping before drifting off to sleep himself a few minutes later.

...

Harry woke feeling warm and loved. He snuggled further into the arms that were holding him and smiled as he felt the embrace tighten around him.

He felt as light kisses were pressed onto the back of his neck and he turned around and pressed a chaste kiss to Draco's lips "Morning" he murmured as Draco kissed him again.

"Morning Harry"

Suddenly Harry frowned, his nose crinkling as he thought about something, an action which Draco found incredibly cute. Then he smiled, "you sly Slytherin" he said kissing Draco once more, "I was going to go back last night-"

"Ahh but I'm your Slytherin"

Harry hummed happily "Yes, yes you are your My Slytherin. My Draco" he kissed him again, "and I really do like waking up like this, with you" another kiss.

Draco smirked down at him and said, "of course you do". Harry groaned and hit him weakly on the chest turning his face so that Draco couldn't see the smile that graced it.

"Prat" he said even though he was still smiling. Draco laughed then and Harry quickly shut him up with another kiss this one more lingering than the last few, Draco gently nipped on Harry's lower lip asking for entrance and then proceeded to tease Harry's tongue out. Harry moaned into the kiss and Draco smiled-only he could get Harry to react like this.

Several kisses later Harry groaned and sat up, even though it was the weekend he still had to get up early so he could make it to Gryffindor Tower without anyone noticing that he hadn't spent the night there. More than anything he wished that he could spend all his time with Draco and that their relationship could be out in the open but he and Draco had decided that while they were still in Hogwarts that it was best if it was kept as a secret. Professor Dumbledore knew however of their relationship and so did Professor Snape, him being Draco's godfather and Remus who was the closest thing to family that Harry had since Sirius had died. Harry definitely didn't consider the Dursleys' family. Draco's mother Narcissa Malfoy also knew of course and Draco's father was dead. The reasons for keeping their relationship and marriage a secret was simple Draco would face trouble with his fellow Slytherins if they knew about them. Another reason was Harry's fellow Gryffindors, he knew that Hermione would be happy for him as soon as she saw how much they loved each other, Ginny too but it was Ron that he was really worried about. Ron hated the Malfoy's, he hated Draco. Besides that the Press would have a field day, he could see that headlines now _'Saviour Harry Potter caught in Death Eater Marriage scandal'_ yeah right like he wanted anymore publicity. They had talked about the future together and were determined that after Hogwarts when things had died down some more from Voldemort's defeat they would tell everyone then. For the moment though hiding was a pain and they both hated it vehemently even though Professor Dumbledore had told them both that it was for the best. He knew that he should tell his friends and if not Ron then at lest he should tell Hermione but for some strange reason he just couldn't bring himself to. He knew that they would both be extremely upset with him and he just hoped that they would be able to forgive him once they knew the truth.

Harry stood up from the bed and stretched, he turned around and gazed wickedly at his lover who was watching him apt from the bed, his eyes raking over Harry's lean muscular body which was still naked from last night's activities. "I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer, walking strait into the bathroom that joined onto Draco's rooms knowing that his husband would be following him. It was so good that Draco had his own rooms, one of the perks of being the Head Boy. Hermione of course as Head Girl had her own rooms as well but they were thank goodness in a whole other area of the castle. It was a good thing too as the chances of Hermione catching him leaving Draco's rooms would be that much higher otherwise.

Harry turned on the taps in the shower, one hand outstretched to make sure that the temperature was ok before he stepped inside. Satisfied with the temperature he stepped into the shower and let himself be engulfed by the water. He smiled as he felt arms wrap around his waist and he lent back into the muscular chest of his lover. Draco nipped at his ear affectionately and Harry turned around to grin at him "Wash me?" he purred seductively causing Draco to immediately harden, his eyes growing dark with lust before he captured his husbands lips and proceeded to snog Harry senseless.

Draco's eyes twinkled as he kissed along Harry's jaw then began trailing kisses along Harry's chest, his tongue flicking out to tease his nipples, causing Harry to let out an involuntary moan and arch his back in pleasure as he stroked his hardened cock at the same time. He kept stroking as he made his way down Harry's body licking and kissing Harry's skin as he went. Then on his knees in front of Harry he licked Harry's member, his tongue running over the slit as he teased him with his lips before engulfing Harry with his mouth. Harry moaned in pleasure and fisted his hands in Draco's hair as he tried his hardest not to buck his hips, forcing himself further into Draco's mouth.

Draco then pulled back and Harry whimpered at the loss of contact then gasped as Draco began teasing him, running his tongue up and down Harry's cock, swirling around the head numerous times his tongue flicking over the slit, eliciting moans of pleasure from Harry.

Harry bucked his hips unable to control himself anymore, pleasure overriding all his senses as he lost himself to Draco forcing himself into his lover's mouth. God Draco's mouth felt so good and then Draco reached up, one of his hands massaging the insides of Harry's thighs before gently stroking the hanging sac between Harry's legs.

Harry threw his head back, hitting the shower wall ignoring the pain that flared up from the harsh contact with the tiles. All his thoughts and feelings were dominated for the moment by Draco and he hardly felt or recognised the pain.

Harry rode wave after wave of pure ecstasy as Draco continued to worship him with his mouth and that talented tongue of his and he screamed out in pleasure as Draco made him come with a single decisive flick of his tongue over his weeping slit. Draco grinned and pulled back to look up at Harry licking his lips and swallowing the essence that was Harry.

Harry shuddered, leaning against the shower wall for support and looked down at Draco, his eyes half closed as he came down from his post orgasm haze. His eyes trailed low over his lover's body as he stood up and he grinned, "Looks like you still have a bit of a problem love" he whispered huskily as he leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Draco's ear, "Would you like me to take care of that for you?"

Draco's eyes closed and he moaned in pleasure as he felt Harry take him in his hand and begin teasing him with soft caresses.

"Open your eyes Love" Harry practically purred as he nibbled lightly at the outer shell of Draco's ear. Draco's eyes opened until he was staring at Harry with half lidded eyes. He struggled to keep them open as he felt the pleasure that Harry was eliciting from him role over him in waves.

Harry loved Draco's eyes, most of the time the boy was forced to adopt the cold mask that he had crafted for himself over the years- ever the Slytherin and the Malfoy- however when he was with Harry that mask was shattered, he didn't need to wear the mask around his lover and let his true thoughts and feelings show on his face plain as day.

With one final decisive stroke which caused Draco to moan Harry made Draco come and they leaned against each other panting.

After washing themselves thoroughly they exited the shower and managed to dress themselves in their robes. Harry watched for a while as Draco began brushing his teeth before stepping over to the sink to join him, their eyes met in the mirror and he smiled as he picked up his own toothbrush squirting out some toothpaste onto the brush. Harry loved the mornings even though he never had much time to spend with Draco in them. He loved waking up next to the blonde, being held and holding Draco in return, he loved the morning kisses-and he grinned, the blowjobs in the shower. He also loved the simple acts of getting ready in the morning such as this, brushing their teeth and he loved watching as Draco brushed his hair. Draco loved his hair, Harry did too, and he loved the colour and the feel of it as he ran it through with his fingers. He also loved the way that Draco would run his fingers through Harry's own hair and the way that he would place a gentle kiss on his forehead.

Finished getting ready for the morning Harry lingered at the portrait hole not wanting to venture out and leave his beloved husband. Draco watched him with loving eyes understanding what was going on in his lovers mind. Smiling he gathered Harry up in his arms, comforting him with his embrace, lightly he kissed him on the head. His smile was filled with the love that he felt for Harry and the same could be seen in his eyes but in the corners Harry could see trace hints of sadness at having to part once more. He lifted Harry's chin so that they were looking into one another's eyes before he captured his mouth with his own.

"Love you" he said, "now go play nice with the gryffindorks".

Harry smiled despite himself, "I'm in Gryffindor too you know, so does that mean that I'm a gryffindork?"

"No, no you're not. You're my Harry" Draco kissed him one last time before watching as Harry stepped out of the portrait hole, his invisibility cloak draped around him.

"Love you too" it was barely audible, a whisper, but Draco heard it as he turned around to close the portrait and smiled.

...

Harry managed to make it back to the Gryffindor Common room without any hassles; he didn't even see any teachers or students which he was extremely grateful for. The Fat Lady was still asleep in her portrait when Harry got to the entrance, curlers in her hair and softly snoring.

"Shrivelfig" he said the password and waited grinning as he did so, his mind instantly flickering to his friend. Neville Longbottom had a rather bad history with remembering the Gryffindors passwords, a fact which led to Sirius being able to gain access into the dormitory in their third year, because he had found the piece of parchment where Neville had written down all of the latest passwords. This password at least he could remember as it was Herbology related. Herbology being the subject in which he was the most enthusiastic about, Harry had no doubt that he would be seeking out a career after Hogwarts that would involve Herbology.

Even though he had said the password the Fat Lady had still not woken up, he sighed inwardly. She was going to be annoyed at being woken up and he didn't really want to be yelled at, not when he for the most part was feeling so immensely happy- it was just something that being with Draco seemed to do to him. He paused for a moment before repeating the password just a little bit louder than before and was rewarded as she opened her eyes. She looked around, puzzlement on her face, her tired eyes gazing blearily out from her portrait as she tried to locate whoever had woken her and disturbed her from her sleep. Harry panicked momentarily as she began to close her eyes, then understanding washed over him and he whipped off his invisibility cloak. He had forgotten that he was still hidden under it as he waited for her to wake up, his thoughts drawn away by thoughts of his friends and his beautiful husband who he was already starting to miss terribly. In fact he had started missing him before they had even parted company, knowing that it would most likely be a few hours before they could be together again.

"Shrivelfig" he said again insistently as the Fat Lady glared at him, not at all unfazed by his sudden appearance from seemingly nowhere, he guessed that she was used to it after all it wasn't the first time that he had suddenly appeared from out under the invisibility cloak in front of her.

"Oh so it's you Mr. Potter disturbing my rest" she complained, but the portrait opened up nether the less and he stepped inside. He could still hear her as she mumbled complaints about being woken up under her breath and he breathed a heavy sigh of relief that she had not refused to open the portrait until she had thoroughly berated him for being _rude_.

The common room he was glad to see was empty; all the students still up in their dorms probably sleeping. Harry sat down in one of the comfy chairs by the fire and contented his self for waiting for Ron and the others to come down from their room. Their room, it sounded so wrong now almost. He hardly ever spent the night in _his_ room; his room was with Draco in Draco's private room. It wasn't Draco's it was theirs, their room. Together.

With the warmth from the fire and the comfortable chair that he was sitting in he drifted off to sleep only to be roused later by the sight of his grinning best friend who was shaking his shoulder in an attempt to wake him. Ron shook him one more time, making sure that he was well and truly awake.

"Hey mate, time to wake up, what are you doing sleeping out here anyway?"Ron asked, "Did you even sleep in your bed at all last night?"

"Wha... yeah, yeah I did" and technically he supposed it was true he had slept in his bed last night, just not the one that Ron was talking about.

"Oh well, come on mate, we have to go meet up with Hermione for breakfast".

Harry eased himself from the chair stretching as he stood up and grinned back at Ron, "Yeah, I'm starved".

Together they walked down to the Entrance hall to meet up with Hermione, missing the days when they could all walk down together. It was much simpler back then Hermione would make sure that they were both up in time and got down to breakfast before it ended. Now they had to get themselves up and ready in time. Well actually Harry mused, really it was just Ron; it was Draco now who made sure that Harry was ready in the mornings. That thought caused Harry to smile widely and Ron to look at him funny. Harry shook his head when asked what he was thinking about, waving off Ron's questions and mentally sighed in relief when he left it alone.

"You're late" Hermione chastised them as they approached. She was sitting on the steps leading into the Entrance Hall reading a book, which of course was typical Hermione behaviour.

Harry smiled at her, "Sorry Hermione".

"Yeah, it was all Harry's fault-he was asleep!"

"Thanks Ron" Harry grumbled as he shoved his friends playfully to let him know that he didn't really mind that he had just dobbed him into Hermione.

"Really you two, you should know better, I can't be there to make sure that you get to places on time all the time you know" she sighed as she raked a critical eye over her two best friends appraising them. At least even if they were late it seemed that they didn't need her help in any other aspects of getting ready for the day. Thank God, that that be the case. However when it came to doing their homework, that was a different case all together, they were always after her help then.

"Sorry Hermione" they toned listlessly as Hermione stood up and they walked into the great Hall together for breakfast.

Draco was already seated at his usual spot at the Slytherin table when Harry and his two friends walked in, late for breakfast.

The instant that Harry walked into the room his eyes wandered until they found Draco and he smiled briefly, knowing that his husband had seen him before looking away. After all it would do him no good if any one saw him staring for too long at the Slytherins, a silly grin on his face, especially not when he was around Hermione. Really Hermione was just too smart and way too perceptive for her own good.

Draco's own eyes lit up momentarily when he saw Harry walk into the Hall, the weasel and Granger by his side, before letting his cool mask of indifference slide back onto his face. The smile that pulled at the corners of his lips and the sparkle that had lit up his eyes the instant he saw his husband was so brief that no one even noticed the change in expression... no one that is but Harry.

As Harry sat down and exchanged hello's with his fellow Gryffindors he kept sneaking small sly glances at his husband out the corner of his eye, trying to be inconspicuous. Draco was doing the same over at the Slytherin table, every now and again his eyes would momentarily flicker over to where Harry was seated before settling once again upon Blaise Zabini who he was conversing with.

Blaise was talking rather avidly about the latest book that he had been reading and Draco was trying to listen but he really was not interested at all, at present his mind was filled with thinking about Harry and ways in which they would be able to steal some time alone together. At the same time though he managed to appear as if he were interested even adding his own opinions and responding to the questions that he was asked giving no indication at all that his mind was otherwise occupied somewhere else.

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ron was taking great delight in trying to stuff as many pieces of bacon as possible into his mouth. Harry felt slightly nauseated at the sight and hastily turned away and attempted to eat his own breakfast without looking at Ron. Hermione it seemed had noticed as well and squawked, "Ronald Weasley! Your eating habits are absolutely appalling! How anyone can stand to have _that _much food _shoved_ in their mouths at once...You really must learn some manners!"

Harry suppressed a laugh that threatened to escape, listening to Hermione who had managed to sound rather scarily like Molly Weasley. Not that he would be telling wither of his friends that though, he wasn't quite sure how they would take it.

Ron finished his mouthful and looked over at Harry rolling his eyes, Harry grinned back at him silently communicating back to him that he understood. Privately though he agreed with Hermione, Ron's eating habits definitely did leave a lot to be desired for.

Thankfully for Ron, Hermione went back to eating her breakfast and reading her book, the same book that she had been reading earlier and Harry knew that it would be something that she had picked up from the library for a bit of 'light reading'. Of course in Harry's opinion nothing that was as thick as the book Hermione currently had her nose buried in could be considered 'light reading; by any standards other than Hermione's.

The rest of Breakfast passed quite uneventfully, which Harry was thankful for. He got into a heated discussion about what was better Quidditch or Football between Ron and Dean, Dean who still loved the muggle sport and Ron who had absolutely no understanding of the game whatsoever. Harry thought the argument was rather pointless, neither was going to change their opinions- and he knew this for a fact because they had been having the same argument ever since first year. He gradually faded out of the conversation and found himself sneaking looks at Draco.

He watched as slowly Draco stood up with Blaise and Pansy and exited the hall, making eye contact with the blonde for a second before the trio exited the Hall. He slumped in his seat and waited for his friends to finish up so that they could exit too. The sooner that they did so he could get whatever Homework Plan Hermione had set out for them over with and after he spent some time with his friends he could think up an excuse to go and see Draco.

When they finally left the Hall, breakfast was almost over and Harry and Ron were following Hermione out, one pace behind her. Both were rolling their eyes and grinning at each other discreetly behind her back as she discussed study plans for their NEWTS.

...

It wasn't until much later in the day that Harry got any time to be with Draco. Hermione had kept him in the common room for most of the morning doing homework and then after lunch Ron had roped him into playing a game of exploding snap with him followed by a game of Wizards Chess. Ron of course winning the chess game, Harry had nowhere near the same amount of talent for chess as his friend but that was a fact that he didn't mind. Harry had finally managed to escape by saying that he was going for a walk. Ron and Hermione had offered to go with him but he had shaken them off, saying that he needed some alone time, which the respected, they understood the need to sometimes be by yourself. Harry was especially grateful that they had not pushed the matter; he supposed that they thought that he needed some time to think. He had after all just gotten rid of Voldemort in the last year and they probably thought that he needed some time to think about things. Of course though they were wrong, Harry just wanted to spend some time with his Husband.

Harry reached a corridor that was empty and stopped before moving any closer towards Draco's rooms. His invisibility cloak was stuffed in his book bag and he pulled it out. Draco had told no one the location of his rooms or the password, only he, Professor Snape and of course Dumbledore who knew everything about the castle knew the location. It was something that Draco's Slytherin friends were rather irate about and were constantly pestering Draco about it, hoping that he would relent and tell them. Draco of course never relented, his rooms were one of the only safe havens where he and Harry could be together and he was not about to jeopardise that by telling anyone. Harry was immensely grateful for that, it would be a disaster if say Pansy or Blasie walked in on them together- sexual or otherwise.

The portrait that guarded the entrance to Draco's Head Boy rooms was of a beautiful witch called Augustine who had a rather stuffy personality and was not one for conversation. Harry knew that the witch in real life had been a pureblood and her attitude defiantly represented her upper-class status as she clearly thought that she was better than everybody else. She had lived century ago- before the rise of Voldemort and so held no prejudice that Harry could distain about half bloods and muggle-borns which he thought was rather a good thing. According to Draco she was famous for inventing some potion or other –Harry hadn't really been listening, it was potions, who could blame him.

There was no one around to see Harry but he did not take off his invisibility cloak as he spoke the password and entered the rooms. Augustine did not even bat an eyelid or speak as her portrait swung open, she was far too used to Harry being invisible and it did not faze her in the slightest.

Draco's private rooms had a sitting room, similar to the Slytherin dorms and common room it was decorated in green and silver-Slytherins house colours. From the sitting room there were two other rooms, the bathroom and bedroom. There was no kitchen as it was not needed as students took their meals in the Great Hall. Harry moved into the sitting room and placed his book bag down on one of the couches; he could hear water running in the bathroom and settled down in one of the armchairs by the fire to wait.

He heard the water turn off and smiled as a moment later Draco walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair. Most of the time Draco would never come out of the bathroom without his hair being the epitome of perfection, though sometimes like right now he did, relaxing in his own private space. He walked over to Harry, throwing the towel on the ground, his hair deemed dry enough, and sat straddling Harry's lap as he leaned down for a kiss.

"Missed you" Draco said when he pulled away and stood up again; turning so that he could go and pick up the towel that he had left lying on the floor so that he could kiss Harry.

"Missed you too Dray"

Draco disappeared for a while, putting the towel in the bathroom and making sure that his hair looked alright. Harry thought that Draco's obsession with his hair was cute, even though he got extremely annoyed at him sometimes because of it, he was just glad that he didn't wear it all slicked back like he used to in first year anymore.

Draco came back into the sitting room and sat down on the couch, "you managed to get away at the perfect time; I just got back from Quidditch practice it ran a little later than I was planning on"

"I guess I'm just psychic then" Harry laughed and ducked as Draco threw a cushion at his head.

"Idiot" he said but Harry could tell that he was grinning even though he had his face turned away and he couldn't see his expression.

Harry grinned and moved so that he was sitting next to Draco on the couch, "yeah, but you still love me". Draco didn't respond- well at least not verbally; he turned and kissed Harry, thrusting his tongue into his lover's mouth and coaxing Harry's tongue out, as they battled to dominate the kiss.

"See what you do to me?" Draco asked when they finally separated for need of air, "I go crazy for you."

Harry just grinned cheekily and drew him into another kiss...

...

_Harry stopped on the last step of the top of the Astronomy tower, he had just looked up, too absorbed in his own thoughts to see the other person that was there. _

'_Malfoy, what are you doing here?'_

'_Like it's really any of your business Potter' Draco sneered as he looked up at the Gryffindor Golden boy, 'Where's your friends, the Weasel and the Mudblood? I didn't think that you went anywhere without them'_

'_Don't call her that, Hermione's ten times the wizard than you'll ever be'. Harry waited for the snappy comeback, the hex that he was sure to come flying his way. He was surprised when neither came. _

'_Just go away Potter, go back to your little Gryffindor friends and your perfect life. Just leave me alone'. Draco turned his back on Harry, shocking him further, this was different to the Draco that Harry knew, the Draco that Harry knew would never turn his back to an enemy- not even Saint Potter. Harry just stood there stunned, not sure on what he should be doing, Draco turned around again, 'I told you to leave Potter, what's wrong with you? Did you fall off your broom and damage your brain?'_

'_Shut up Malfoy' Harry responded almost instinctively, fighting with Draco had become a habit over the last four years, he didn't even have to think about it consciously to respond to the Slytherins taunts. He took a step further into the tower, off the steps then stopped wavering unsure whether he should turn around and do what Malfoy said or if he should stay for what though he was unsure. _

_They were both silent for a while, Harry floundering in the temporary peace that was seemingly between them at that moment, he moved so that he was standing a little way off from Draco, but so that he was standing looking out over the grounds from over the parapet, just as Draco was. _

'_I know you're not lying' It was barely a whisper and Harry was unsure whether Draco had really spoken at all or if it was just his imagination. Then Draco spoke again and Harry was now sure that Draco had really spoken before. This time he turned around so that he was looking at Draco as the other boy spoke, 'I believe you. That he's back, I believe you'. Draco still looked out over the grounds as he continued speaking, 'I know not many others do. I do though'. He turned so that he was looking at Harry as he spoke the last sentence, 'And I'm scared'. He left the tower then not even looking back at Harry as he did so. Harry hadn't spoken at all as Draco talked too stunned that Draco was actually talking to him and by what he was hearing. He didn't move from his position staring after Draco for quite some time, processing what had happened. After he left the tower that night he didn't talk to Draco again before they went home for the end of year break, not even to trade harsh words in the corridor like usual and so he didn't think anymore about what had transpired letting it slip to the back of his brain. But later it was something that he thought back on a lot. It was the beginning. _

_..._

_He caught him coming back from Quidditch practice, his own broom was slung over his shoulder going in the opposite direction, ready to make good use of the vacated pitch. As they passed he looked into the others eyes and spoke softly even though no one else was around to hear them, 'I meant what I said. Last year, I know that you're not lying even though everyone says that you are. I meant every word that I said to you'._

'_What...Wait, Malfoy...?' Harry was shocked but by the time he managed to speak Draco had already walked away. _

_It was strange after that, Malfoy no longer antagonised Harry and his friends as much as he had previously and when they did fight the same venom and malice that had always been there seemed to be lacking. When they fought neither boy had the same passion in them as they had during their previous fights, no one noticed though and it was questionable whether they actually noticed it themselves. Something was changing. _

_..._

_Harry was alone in the library, sitting at one of the hidden tables near the back away from prying eyes working on his potions essay that he had left until the last minute to do when he felt someone come up behind him. The person then sat down across the table at him, observing him silently. He looked up to see none other than Draco Malfoy. _

'_What do you want Malfoy? I'm not in the mood for your games right now' he sighed and glared across the table at his rival. _

'_Whoa, no need for dramatics Potter. Anyway where's the rest of the Golden Trio, Granger's not going to jump out from behind a bookcase is she?' Harry almost laughed at the mental image that created, before he remembered who was talking to him. _

'_She's not here; she's in the common room surprisingly' he replied, whishing that she had been there, and then he might not have to put up with Malfoy's annoying presence. The Slytherin had been acting different lately and Harry had no idea what to make of it. 'Ron's with her, Hermione's got him truly whipped'. _

_Draco smiled then, it didn't last long but it shocked Harry who had never seen Draco smile before and he had to admit that it made him look- nice. Actually he thought that he looked god Damm sexy but he wasn't going to let himself admit that, there was absolutely NO way. _

'_So, potions, I could help you with that...if you want' Draco offered waving his hand over towards Harry's essay. _

'_What are you up to Malfoy, are you going to sabotage my essay so that Snape gives me a detention for incompetence or something?' Harry narrowed his eyes as he tried figure out what the blonde was up to. _

'_No'. The answer was simple and Harry was momentarily put off expecting more from his companion than the short answer that had been provided. _

'_What are you doing here then?' he asked puzzlement showing on his face. _

'_Really Potter, I thought that what I was doing here would have been quite obvious, obviously not though to someone with as small a brain as you, I'm offering to help you with your potions essay' Draco sneered and his voice took on a slightly mocking tone ._

'_Whatever Malfoy' Harry said, looking back to his essay not wanting to get into a fight. _

'_Really though Potter, I'll help, I know Potions isn't your best subject' he grinned and Harry sighed in resignation. _

'_Sure, fine. I don't understand this crap anyway'_

'_Language Potter' but he was still grinning as he pulled the book that Harry was referencing over towards him, 'You'd be better of using 'Hemming and Walsh's Analysing the effects of Potions on Magical Creatures'. _

_..._

_He caught up with Harry who was preparing to go down to Care of Magical Creatures after lunch and pulled him aside unnoticed by any of the students or staff, 'So you going out with the female Weasley then?'_

'_Not that it's any of your business Malfoy, what do you care anyway?' Harry replied testily. Although he and Draco had achieved something close to a truce over the past year, he still didn't know what to think of the blonde, who had once been his enemy. _

'_I just don't like seeing her hanging off you like that'_

'_Why Malfoy anyone would think that you were jealous' Harry smiled teasingly at the other boy as he spoke, the thought that Draco could possibly be jealous seeming absolutely absurd to him. _

'_What if I am?' Draco's response stunned Harry so that he couldn't respond. Draco watched Harry silently for a while before, an expression of contemplation on his face before spinning on his heel sharply and walking away in the opposite direction to which Harry was headed._

_~ 'What if I am?'~ The words confused Harry and he didn't know what to think of them and of the possibility that Draco Malfoy might like him. _

_He didn't speak to Draco for a few weeks after that, though he wasn't sure if the blonde was avoiding him on purpose or not and then all of a sudden things were the same. Draco would suddenly show up out of the blue sometime and they would talk for a while, sometimes helping each other with homework and the topic of what Draco had said about being jealous never came up again. It was a tenuous relationship that they had and neither had dared to label it, not quite sure what was between them, whether they were friends or just simply 'not enemies'. _

_..._

'_Hey Draco' Harry acknowledged as he sat down on the other side of the desk in the library where Draco was currently sitting. _

_Draco looked up and nodded, 'Hello Harry' he said before checking that no other students were around, it would do neither of them good to see Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy acting civilly towards each other. _

_Draco looked back down at the book he was studying for transfiguration then back up at his companion who had begun to speak. 'Hermione's going insane at the moment she just caught some third years trying to sneak off with some Dung bombs, they wanted to get Filch with them. Personally I think that it would be really funny to see but it's not so fun to be around Hermione at the moment' he started laughing._

'_That would be funny. What about the Weasel, where's he, his girlfriend yelling at him too?'_

'_You know you shouldn't call Ron that' Harry said, though his tone had no malice in it, 'he's my friend too you know'._

'_Fine' Draco agreed easily, 'just don't expect me to be friends with him or start liking him'_

_Harry smiled and Draco instantly felt warm and he fought hard to keep a blush from rising to his cheeks. He loved it when Harry smiled. _

_Draco's thoughts then trailed off as he thought about all the things that he liked about Harry. He was glad that they were friends now, even though they couldn't be so in public but he knew that he was starting to care much more about that Gryffindor. _

_Draco then realised that Harry had been talking and he tuned back in to hear what Harry was saying, 'Hermione's not his girlfriend though' 'Probably 'because Ron's so dense, I can see that they like each other, they just don't know it yet'. _

_..._

_Harry was sitting down in a secluded area near the lake, he needed some time to think after all the events that had happened recently. He turned around as he heard another person come up behind him. He wasn't all that surprised to see that it was Draco Malfoy as he did have a habit of suddenly popping up when Harry was alone. He sat down next to Harry and turned to face him. _

'_I heard what happened. At the Ministry, with the Dark Lord'_

'_Not surprising, your Dad was there'_

'_Yeah... at least everyone knows that you're not lying now. That's good' _

'_Malfoy-'_

'_It's Draco remember'_

'_-Draco, I actually came out here to be alone...'_

'_You can talk to me you know, no matter what you might think, I'm not like them, I'm...I'm not a Death Eater', he looked away at this point, 'I don't want to be either. I'm glad you know, glad that they caught him...my father. I'm glad'. _

_It was silent for a while before either of them spoke again, both boys staring out over the lake. _

'_I want to help you Harry. I don't want to be like my father, a blindness follower of a madman'_

_He looked up again and met Harry's eyes, 'And I'm sorry, I heard about Black. He was your Godfather right?'_

'_Yeah, he was. He wasn't guilty you know'_

'_Yeah, I know...'_

_Then Harry was crying, and he didn't care that Draco was there to see him. 'It's my entire fault, if I hadn't gone to the ministry, if I had of checked properly beforehand...' his words were muffled by his sobs and became indistinguishable so that Draco couldn't tell what he was saying. _

_Draco had been shocked at first when Harry had started to cry and unsure of what he should do. He moved closer to him and embraced him, trying to soothe the other boy, the boy that he had grown to care so much for during the last year during the tender truce that had gradually grown between them which had eventually lead to the friendship that they currently shared. _

_Harry noticed when arms were wrapped around him and he leaned into the embrace, feeling warm, safe and secure. He heard as words meant for comfort were whispered in his ear, but he couldn't process what they said, all he knew was that they were soothing and made him feel calm. _

_Draco let Harry cry himself out and then they just sat for a while looking at the stars and listening to the sounds of the night that surrounded them. _

'_Harry'_

_Harry turned around to face Draco who was suddenly looking very nervous, 'Draco'._

'_I don't know if now's the right time but...I' he paused unsure as he tread what was new territory for him, 'I like you, allot and I'll be here for you'. Then he leaned over and he was kissing Harry. Harry was shocked and didn't move as Draco leaned over and pressed their lips together and then he was kissing back. He gasped as he felt Draco lightly nip at his bottom lip allowing Draco access to his mouth with his tongue. _

_..._

_TBC  
_


	2. Part 2

...

Draco gazed at his still sleeping lover in rapt amazement; it never ceased to amaze him just how incredibly beautiful Harry managed to look when he was asleep. His dark unruly hair spread out on the pillow and his eyes closed, he looked so peaceful and Draco itched to kiss the rose petal lips before him, sweet, sexy and tempting.

Draco ran his fingers through Harry's hair no longer being able to resist touching his lover, revelling in the sensation of the smooth silken strands. His fingers then trailed down the side of Harry's face before he pulled his hand back and leaned into leave a trail of kisses along his husbands jaw.

Harry woke to the sensation of a kiss being placed lightly on his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled sleepily up at Draco before he leaned forwards for another, this time longer kiss.

Draco leaned back and Harry sat up, he smiled at Draco and divested himself of the sheet that had fallen across his legs and crawled over so that he was now sitting on top of the sheets.

"Morning Lover" Draco greeted and pecked Harry on the lips.

"Mmm... morning Draco" Harry's replied before shifted closer so that he was practically sitting in his husbands lap and kissed him back.

His eyes which had fluttered closed as he was kissing Draco flew open and he jerked back and scrambled off the bed as he ran towards the bathroom. Draco followed him panicked as he heard Harry retching into the toilet as he threw up.

Harry sat against the tiled wall, his head thrown back looking decidedly pale, Draco crouched down next to him and gently shifted his hair from where it had fallen over his eyes, "You ok Love?" he asked concerned.

Harry groaned and turned his head to look at Draco, "Yeah I think so, help me up?" he asked. Draco offered him his hand and pulled him up so that he was standing next to him.

"Thanks Love, I feel much better than I did before"

"Do you think that you'll need to see Madame Pomfrey?" Draco asked worried.

"No, I really am feeling better" Harry replied after a moment truthfully, he could tell that Draco was unsure though as he still looked worried as Harry walked over to the twin vanity and washed out his mouth with water. He looked up, taking note of his appearance in the mirror; his face looked pale which in turn made his green eyes stand out from his face more than usual. He turned and faced Draco again and they exited the bathroom Draco's hand resting protectively on the small of Harry's back.

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed followed by Draco who immediately drew Harry into his embrace so that the smaller man's back was resting against his chest. They sat there for a while before Draco asked once again if Harry was sure that he felt fine, not quite inclined to believe that his lover was being truthful. He knew Harry and he knew that often his lover would downplay how he was feeling when it came to things like his heath, that and at the moment Draco was feeling a tad bit anxious and overprotective. Silly he knew but he was often very possessive and protective when it came to Harry. He knew that often he had no reason to be but he couldn't help it, Harry had once told him that he thought it was adorable and even though he had protested that Malfoy's are never adorable Harry had just laughed and kissed him.

"You're sure that you feel alright?" he asked once again, "you don't need to go down to the hospital wing and see Madame Pomfrey?"

"Draco" Harry sighed, "I promise I feel fine."

"Promise me though, if you start feeling sick again you'll go down and see her" Draco asked.

"I promise" Harry laughed and cupped his husband's face, running his thumb over the smooth skin of his cheek, "Really I feel fine, maybe I just ate too much yesterday or something, that's all, I don't know..." then he turned serious as he attempted to placate his husband, "but I promise that if I think I need to I'll go see Madame Pomfrey. Ok?"

Draco agreed and gave no more argument though Harry caught him giving him worried glances when he thought that he wasn't looking. Deciding that he needed something to distract his lover from worrying about him he turned so that he was straddling Draco's hips and smiled up at him in what he hoped was a very sexy way, "Hey Dray..."

...

Most of the day had already passed and Harry was feeling fine, he had had Care of Magical Creatures in the morning followed by Transfiguration. Transfiguration was one class that he shared with his blonde love and he had spent most of the class sneaking looks over at Draco while trying to take notes that would be useful later. Though he wasn't all that concerned, he knew that he could probably get Hermione to share hers with him later even though she would complain terribly about Harry's inadequate note taking skills. Draco, Harry knew would also share his notes with him, Draco was an excellent student, on par with Hermione in fact. Draco always managed to end up with perfect notes even when his mind was otherwise occupied. If Harry asked Draco to share his notes- like he often did –Draco would just laugh and make some kind of comment along the lines, "Just 'cause I'm too darn sexy to resist, you couldn't think of anything other than me..." this was normally followed by some rather lurid comments that made Harry flush and turn instantly hard and what would often follow was amazing round of sex.

He was alone as he exited the Transfiguration classroom; Hermione had dragged Ron off to the library saying that she wanted to just quickly check out a book before heading down to lunch. Harry had no idea what book could be so important that she had to get it right now before lunch but he supposed that was Hermione, nothing made sense when it came to Hermione and the library. Harry was just glad that he had managed not to be pulled along with them, saying that he would meet them at lunch.

Harry yelped as he was suddenly pulled to the side and into an alcove and a hand hastily moved to cover his mouth however muffled the yell so that no one else that had been in the corridor so much as turned their head to look.

Harry couldn't see who had pulled him out from the crowd but he had a very good idea and his suspicion was confirmed in the next second as shivered when he felt a warm breath ghost over his ear.

"Hey Lover" Draco's slightly husky voice sent shivers down Harry's spine and he turned around in order to see Draco's face, "I was wondering if you'll skip lunch with me? We can go down to the lake, somewhere where no one will see us...?"

"Draco..." Harry's hand reached up to caress his lover's cheek.

Draco smiled softly, an expression that he only allowed Harry to see and leaned forward to kiss him, "come on, I'll make it worth it" he tempted, his smile turning seductive as his hand trailed down Harry's chest until it came preciously close to Harry's crotch before trailing back up his chest.

Harry shivered under his ministrations and his mind fogged just a little.

"Get your cloak, I'll go down to the kitchens and meet you at our spot". There spot was where they often met, a secluded area near the lake, the same spot that they had shared their first kiss and Draco had comforted Harry about the loss of his godfather and the guilt that he felt. He thought that he had caused his godfather's death. He hadn't. It wasn't his fault, but he felt it was anyway. That was when the tentative friendship they shared had changed, changed so that it became what they shared now, changed from the tentative friendship that had started the moment that Draco had met Harry at the top of the astronomy tower, changed when they talked in the library and Draco helped Harry with his homework. Now they were in love and married and the time when they had been anything but seemed so far away and so ridiculous and it pained them to think that they had spent so much time in fighting each other when they could have had something so much better.

"What happens when my friends realise that I'm not there?"

Draco kissed the corner of Harry's mouth then trailed kisses up to his ear which he then proceeded to suck and nibble on causing Harry to moan, "You'll think of something to tell them later, right now though I want to spend some time alone with you."

"Uh huh" Harry found himself nodding and barely noticed as Draco slipped away leaving him feeling slightly tricked. Draco knew how to get Harry to agree to something; generally this meant seducing his all too willing husband. Sighing Harry pulled his cloak out from his bag and pulled it around him. These days he had taken to always having it on him so that if the chance arose he could sneak away to be with Draco or hide so that they weren't discovered. He still remembered when he had revealed to Draco that he owned the cloak.

...

_Draco was doing his prefect rounds and was checking the empty charms classroom when he though he heard something. He whipped around wand raised but he couldn't see anyone. Annoyed that it seemed to be a false alarm he scowled. He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder his eyes going wide as there still seemed to be no one else present. Then he heard and all too familiar laugh._

"_Potter!" he growled and stared as his boyfriend materialised in mid air, a silvery grey cloak in his hands. "Shit, is that an invisibility cloak? No wonder you were always getting away with all the crap that you pulled all the time. Where did you get that?" _

_Harry looked at the cloak in his hands and smiled, "It was my fathers. I got it my first year I was here, Dumbledore had it and passed it along to me."_

"_Wow", Draco breathed and reached out a hand to touch the shinning, silvery material of the cloak. "You know", he said a devious grin on his lips, "I bet we could get away with a lot of things using this, things involving you, me, snogging among other things."_

_Harry laughed and moved across the room so that he was standing right in front of his boyfriend "Yes I suppose that we could" he said then pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, "but right now I can think of things that we could be doing that we don't need an invisibility cloak for". _

_Draco grinned and pulled Harry in for a longer kiss- and this time there was nothing chaste about it. _

...

Harry was the first one to reach their spot. He wasn't surprised though as he had walked down to their spot straight after talking to Draco where Draco himself had to walk down to the kitchens first. He looked around making sure that no other students had discovered their spot and decided to make use of it before he pulled off his cloak becoming visible again.

He looked around again taking a second look before he sat down his back leaning against a tree, closing his eyes as he waited.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and smiled at Draco who sat down beside him.

"Where's the food?" as much as he looked around he could see no sign that Draco had bought any food down with him from the school.

"Well" Draco purred as he moved so that he was straddling Harry's thighs and leaning in close to Harry's neck and then he was sucking and kissing and nibbling on the patch of skin there, "I thought that I could just eat you".

Harry had his head thrown back but he pushed Draco off and stared at him for a moment before Draco smiled at him.

"I couldn't just carry the food down here you know, what would people think?" he smirked and clicked his fingers. The ground before them was suddenly covered by a blanket laden with a selection of the foods that would be on the House tables in the great hall. "The house elves were especially helpful".

Harry grinned and leaned forward so that he could kiss Draco. "It's perfect, just like you are."

"Don't you go getting all emotional on me Potter."

"You know you like it."

"Yeah right" Draco scoffed and Harry smiled, kissing him again.

...

Harry walked a step behind Ron and Hermione as they made their way to Potions. He was deep in though and didn't notice that way that they keep looking back at him worriedly. He had thrown up again this morning, he knew that if Draco had of been there when it happened the Slytherin would have demanded that he go and see Madame Pomfrey, however he had not stayed the night in their rooms as Slytherin was having a house party and Draco had stayed in his old dorm for the night.

Draco was already waiting outside the classroom door when the Gryffindors arrived; he ignored them as they settled to waiting for Professor Snape to arrive on the other side of the hallway from the Slytherins. The only thing that he did to acknowledge their presence was to look over at them and sneer, though Harry could tell that it was just too keep up appearances his eyes gave away how he really felt. Harry could always tell how Draco felt his eyes though he was the only one that could, not even the other members of Slytherin could do that. Draco no longer cared about the existing house rivalries he said that they were petty and a waste of time but the rest of his house had no such views and so he still tormented the other houses but to a much lesser degree than before. Harry was glad for this especially that the fights between his friends and the Slytherins had stopped; Draco had told him that he told everyone to just ignore Harry and his friends. Sometimes though Draco and Harry would have fights or duel in the corridors just for fun and to keep up appearances.

Professor Snape was perfectly in time for class as usual, sweeping into the classroom in the way that Harry was sure once upon a time he must have put a great deal into practicing making his robes billow out behind him.

"You will be sitting with your assigned partners, no arguments" he flicked his wand, "We will be starting a new topic today on Healing potions". Writing appeared on the blackboard in Snape's cursive script as they filed past him into the classroom to take seats with their assigned partners, an idea that the Professor had at the beginning of the year. Most of the students were fairly happy with their pairs except for the students who had been partnered with Slytherins, Snape it seemed wanted the students to feel as uncomfortable as possible and the Slytherins did a great job annoying their partners. Harry however had no complaints about his partner for once the greasy potions master had decided to be 'nice' and Harry was partnered with Draco. On the other hand he could have just been his usual self and wanted to cause Harry pain by making him sit next to his husband and have to pretend not to get along with him, of course though that also would be causing Draco the same problem and Harry was unsure whether or not the professor would want to cause that kind of trouble seeing as Draco was his godson. Thinking about the matter had gotten him no where however and Draco had told him not to worry over it, Snape was Snape and he was sure that neither of them would ever understand what was going on in his godfather's mind.

"Don't worry Harry, we'll hex the slimy git if he does anything to you" Ron put a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder as he went to sit next to his own partner Ravenclaw Terry Boot, shooting a glare at the Slytherin.

Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron and said nothing as she moved to take her seat, she had no problems with Malfoy, she could clearly tell that he had changed and as long as he continued to leave them alone she was fine. Ron was just a stubborn bigot and couldn't see that the Slytherin had changed.

Harry smiled at Ron and Hermione as they split up to sit next to their respective partners; Draco had already taken a seat at the back of the classroom and sneered as Harry took the seat next to him, "Potter".

"Malfoy" he replied finding the whole facade tiring but extremely funny as Ron shot him a sympathetic look from across the classroom. Harry rolled his eyes as he placed his bag on the ground and rooted around inside to find his quill and some parchment to write down what Snape had written on the board. Next to him he heard the scratching of a quill and saw that Draco had already begun writing. He found his own quill and set about to do the same. His hair fell across his eyes as he wrote and he snuck inconspicuous glances at his blonde love. He loved the way that Draco's fingers wrapped around the quill as he wrote and they made him think of other things that Draco could do with those fingers, his mind trailed off for a moment and when he came too he saw that Draco was looking at him. Oh. He had been staring; he turned and began writing again.

Once the majority of the students had finished copying down what was on the board Snape started talking. Draco was watching the professor and taking down notes seeming to be paying perfect attention. Harry was trying to do the same but Draco had placed a hand on his knee and was running it up and down the inside of his thigh, every now and then coming teasingly close to his crotch.

Then Draco's hand brushed against him and he felt his cock twitch. Oh God. This was not good. He turned to glare at Draco taking the chance that no one would see him he tried to swat the hand away from him knowing that this was going to lead to trouble. Draco didn't take any notice, he brushed his hand against Harry's cock once again which was rapidly growing hard.

"Draco" Harry hissed under his breath, furtively looking around the classroom. "Draco!"

The corner of his husband's mouth twitched as his hand begun unzipping the fly of Harry's pants.

"We can't!" Harry was panicky and was finding it incredibly hard to keep his voice low especially as Draco slipped his hand inside Harry's boxers and slowly stroked Harry's length.

Harry suppressed a moan as Draco teased him further all the while still looking calm and elegant as always taking notes from Professor Snape's lecture. Harry on the other hand was quite occupied with trying not to make any noise, his notes were blank and his quill lay forgotten. Draco better share his notes with him later, after all the blank state of his parchment was his fault.

As Draco's fingers trailed over him Harry was glad that they were sitting at the back of the classroom so that there was a very small chance that anyone would notice them. Now if only he could continue managing to keep quiet.

He had no such luck.

One of Draco's fingers teased over his weeping slit and continued to caress down his length, Harry let out a small whimper, his hands clenching and unclenching at his inability to do anything.

Then with another decisive flick across the head of his cock he came letting out a suppressed moan as he did so.

Then Professor Snape was talking to him. He had noticed. It was just Harry's luck especially since it appeared that most of the people in the class had not heard him and it was all Draco's fault for doing that to him in class.

"Potter" the Professor was standing right in front of him and Harry tried to concentrate on what the Professor was saying as he reprimanded him for disrupting his class his eyes black and cold and Harry was suddenly under no illusions that the Professor was oblivious to the reason that Harry had cried out. The Professor gave him a detention and orders that he wanted to talk to him after class and swept back to the front of the classroom to continue as if there had been no interruption.

Harry scowled. The greasy git still had it out for him. He hadn't even said anything to Draco about his part in the whole thing. Harry didn't think about the fact that Draco had appeared innocent and if they wanted to keep their relationship a secret the Professor couldn't just yell at either of them for giving each other hand jobs in class under the table.

Finally the class ended and Harry stood up. He had managed to cast 'Scorgify' on his pants so that there was no stain. How would he have explained that to his friends?

Ron and Hermione walked over to him worried expressions on their faces. Harry thought that he could see another emotion in their eyes but he couldn't tell what it was. Probably puzzlement over what Harry had done to warrant a detention as they had both had seats near the front of the classroom and he knew they had not heard the moan that he had let escape him.

"We'll wait for you outside Mate" Ron said glaring over Harry's shoulder as Snape talked to Draco.

Harry nodded not really listening as he strained to overhear the conversation going on between is Professor and his Husband '...unacceptable. You will stay after this class as well...'. Then realising what Ron had said he quickly shook his head, "Um, no ah why don't you and Hermione go up to the tower without me".

Ron looked puzzled for a moment but Hermione nodded, "Alright Harry, I wanted to get in some more study for Charms, come on Ron you need to do some homework as well. NEWTS are this year after all".

Ron groaned and shared a pained looked with Harry before following Hermione towards the door.

Once Ron and Hermione had left the Dungeon classroom, Harry turned towards Professor Snape. He was not particularly looking forward to facing a rather irate Professor Snape. He moved to stand next to Draco whom he glared at. This was his entire fault after all. Draco just smirked at him in a self satisfactory way.

Professor Snape glared at the two students standing before him.

"Your actions today were completely inappropriate. You both have decided to keep your relationship secret for the moment and yet you blatantly ignore things such as time and place, both of which my classroom is not. How do you expect to keep that secret when you act so stupidly?"

Harry stayed silent.

Draco did not. "It's not a big deal. No one knows anything except you; Harry and I are perfectly safe and I doubt that you're going to be telling anyone, are you Severus?"

Professor Snape lectured them some more saying how they should both be more careful. They had both agreed with Professor Dumbledore when he had suggested that while they remained at Hogwarts their relationship remain a secret 'for their protection' and Severus clearly thought that they were doing a rather poor job of it.

"You will both serve detentions with me". He paused to glare at them both, "Separately. Potter, you will serve detention with me tonight. Draco's detention will be tomorrow night at the same time as yours."

...

As soon as they had left the classroom Draco stopped Harry, a hand on his wrist. Harry turned around to look at him, "Are you happy now? You got us both detentions."

Draco smirked at took a step closer to Harry so that he was backed up against the wall, "Oh but it was definitely worth it, wasn't it?" He said as he began placing kisses against the exposed skin of Harry's neck. He kissed Harry on the mouth and Harry had to agree as Draco deepened the kiss only breaking it off to find a more secluded area to then which they then proceeded to have a very long snogging session.

...

"That bastard!"

"Language Ron" Hermione warned.

Ron reddened slightly under her disapproving glare but continued with what he was saying, "It's totally unfair that he gave you detention!"

Harry just shrugged and looked at Hermione who was gazing at him sympathetically, "At least he didn't take away house points" she said.

"Yeah" he said nodding once.

"I don't understand though what you actually got in trouble for-"

"No idea" Harry interrupted, not willing to follow that line of conversation, "Snape was just being his usually snarky self that's all".

Ron appeared to think on this for a moment. When it looked like he was going to say something though Harry cut him off. "Uh... I better get going to detention, I don't want to be late and have him give me more detentions"

Ron looked sympathetic, "yeah mate, he'll definitely have you scrubbing cauldrons without magic or something really nasty like organising all his potion ingredients".

Harry grimaced at the thought and gave a small wave to his friends before exiting the common room.

As he grew closer to the dungeons he remembered another time that he had had detention with Snape or more specifically what that detention was for.

...

In the potions Lab Severus Snape much to his abject horror was remembering the same thing that Harry was remembering. He had been marking papers when he looked at the clock noting that it was nearly time for Potter's detention, he had already set up a pile of cauldrons in the corner for the boy to clean out. By hand- no magic allowed.

...

_Harry whimpered as Draco prepared him, moaning as Draco slowly pushed inside. _

"_Draco, Draco...."_

_Draco waited a moment for Harry to adjust himself, gasping when Harry grinned and thrust upwards with his hips._

"_Gods Harry" he moaned kissing his boyfriends lips. _

_Harry smiled, "fuck me Draco" he said, his voice low and seductive almost making Draco come undone then and there and wouldn't that be embarrassing. He complied and began moving making Harry wrap his legs around Draco's waist, his arms curling up behind Draco's neck to keep a purchase on the table that they were currently fucking on. _

_It had been Draco's idea to have sex in the potions classroom, Snape was gone – a death eater meeting they presumed- and was not supposed to be back anytime soon. Both of them loved the feeling of danger that accompanied having sex in public places such as these even though they only chose places where they were fairly certain that no one would be interrupting them; they also always were careful to make sure that they locked the door and put up silencing spells; for while they loved the feeling of danger and living on the edge they did not want any company- they were in no means exhibitionists and they did not want anyone discovering that they were together. _

_..._

_Severus Snape had returned far earlier from the death eater meeting than had been expected. He was in a good mood having been fortunate enough not to be one of the followers that Voldemort had chosen to practice the cruciatus curse on that night. _

_It was on his way back to his personal chambers that he heard an unmistakeable sound, and it was coming from his very own classroom. He changed direction with glee; he would enjoy breaking up the unsuspecting couple and giving the detentions. He was also disgusted how dare they think that they could get away with such acts in his own room, they had to be highly stupid to think that they could get away with it. _

_He pushed the door to the classroom open and stopped as he saw an unmistakable shock of silver blond hair; His own Godson Draco Malfoy. He could not tell who the other man was as he was covered by Draco; he was not sure that he wanted to find out though. It came as no surprise to him that his godson was with another man, he knew that Draco was gay even if the boys own parents refused to admit the fact; what he didn't like was that the boy had chosen to conduct his business in his classroom. _

_He cleared his throat, the boys had not noticed his presence yet and he wanted to surprise them. He was a bit uneasy about the situation as it involved his own Godson but he could not just let this matter go. _

_He grew irate as neither boy failed to notice him standing in the classroom. The boy that Draco was with moaned reciprocating an answering moan from Draco. _

"_Draco" the boy was moaning, "Draco, Draco, yes.....oh yes..."_

"_Draco Malfoy" Snape's voice cut the air like a blade. _

_Both boys heard him that time, he saw as they shuddered and groaned out their release, Draco falling slack on top of the other body. _

"_Pray tell what exactly you think that you and your companion are doing in my classroom" Snape sneered. _

_Draco slid out from his partner and turned his head slightly, his eyes widening as he saw for the first time his godfather standing there, it was one thing to hear his voice another thing entirely to see him. Until Draco had seen him standing there he had been able to pretend that hearing Snape's voice was all some incredibly strange hallucination brought on by having sex in the man's classroom. _

_Carefully he schooled his face into a sneer, "Severus" he acknowledged. _

"_Draco" Snape said almost cordially "and this is...?" he asked. He had noticed the way that Draco was shielding his partner with his own body so that he couldn't ascertain exactly who his godson's partner was. _

_Draco's face looked pained for a moment, his sneer dropped as his partner place a hand on his back motioning for him to move a silent gesture that things would be alright. _

_Snape wondered who the other boy would be, expecting it to be one of the Slytherins or even a Ravenclaw. _

"_Potter..."_

_What the Professor was not ready to see was the figure of Harry Potter The-boy-who-lived to be the one standing behind Draco glaring at him with blazing green eyes daring him to say something. _

_Snape was shocked for several moments. Draco and Potter. Potter and Draco. It was wrong Draco was the Malfoy Heir, in line to become a death eater and Potter, Potter was Dumbledore's Golden Boy the one destined to destroy the Dark Lord; the man which Draco was supposed to be swearing his own allegiance to very soon if his father had anything to say about it. How could these two polar opposites, bitter enemies be together? He wondered of it was just casual sex for them or if it could be something more, if they could actually be in a relationship – have feelings for one another. _

"_Draco..." he managed to choke out choosing to ignore the other boy for the moment unsure on how he should react to this unexpected news that his godson was having sex with the-boy-who-lived. _

"_Godfather" Draco nodded coolly. _

"_Get dressed. Five minutes, my office both of you" He turned sharply and left the classroom his robes billowing out impressively behind him. _

_Harry and Draco shared worried looks with each other before casting a quick cleaning charm and hastening to pull on their clothes and look at least a bit presentable before facing Snape. _

_..._

Severus shuddered as he remembered that night. He had given both of the boy's detentions, one week for Draco and two for the Potter brat. He had threatened to tell Draco's father if the boy did not stop seeing Potter but he had been stubborn, said he loved him. Severus had honestly not believed his godson but he had eventually stopped interfering hoping that the boy would eventually come to his senses. He despite his threats had not owled Lucius knowing what the man would do to his son and he could not allow that.

He had been shocked when Draco had come to him telling him that he was planning on proposing. Severus had strongly argued against it, still against the fact that his godson was in love with the son of James Potter. He had told him to stop being stupid, it was too dangerous when his father still knew nothing of his 'betrayal' of the fact that he was not and never had been planning on becoming a death eater. He was fearful of what the future would hold for the boy that he cared for like a son. He had eventually given his blessings though it did not mean that he had to like the Potter boy- he refused to even think of him as Potter-Malfoy.

If he had to admit it though he had a sort of grudging respect for the man that Draco now called Husband, he was powerful, he had defeated the Dark Lord and not to mention that he was the son of the first woman that he had ever loved Lilly Evans.

Lilly had been amazing, but then he had fallen in with the wrong crowd, joined the death eaters and she had abandoned him for James Potter. Married him and had a son before Voldemort had killed her.

He looked up as her son came into the room, one time –for once- for his detention. The eyes so similar to hers looked at him set into a scowling face as he waited for instructions.

Severus nodded curtly to acknowledge his presence before indicating with a sharp jerk of his head the pile of dirty cauldrons. "Potter, you will clean these cauldrons to perfection. You will not use any magic, understand" he pinned his with his glare watching as the boy nodded and set to work.

He looked down at the papers that he had been marking previously; he picked up another and after reading it delighted in marking in red ink across the top a 'T' for Troll.

_..._

_TBC_


End file.
